Weird
by firewings007
Summary: Lately, I’ve been noticing Gakuto-sempai. More than I did before. As if suddenly, whenever I see him, it’s the biggest thing of the day.Weird. HiyoshiXGakuto


Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies. I don't wanna get sued! No money! O.O

Author's not: Well, I was watching the National Championships and saw a scene that got me converted to this pair! This is my first fic both for this pair and in PoT in general! Enjoy!

(**Note: Thanks to **LaVenDaRxXxHiMaWaRi **for pointing out some of my mistakes! ^^ I really messed up the names but now I've edited! ^^)**

Summary: Lately, I've been noticing Gakuto-sempai. More than I did before. As if suddenly, whenever I see him, it's the biggest thing of the day. (HiyoshiXGakuto)

O_O

_Lately, I've been noticing Gakuto-sempai. More than I did before. As if suddenly, whenever I see him, it's the biggest thing of the day. Weird._

O_O

It was a hot day at Hyotei Gakuen but the members of the tennis team didn't let it deter them. The practice games were still on going while the others train. There are however, people who were resting by the audience seats, though not because it was hot and they were just slacking off. Gakuto Mukahi, Oshitari Yuushi, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Ryo Shishido and Ootori Choutarou had just finished their games and were currently enjoying a well-deserved rest.

Gakuto let out a loud sigh. "Ahh! It's such a hot day today! I wish I had Ice cream now!"

"You could go buy by the canteen you know."

"But Yuushi! It's so hot and I'm tired. I don't wanna move!"

"Then it's your problem."

Hiyoshi looked on amused while the other doubles pair Shishido and Choutaro discussed their own matter a little to their right.

"Yuushi…!" Gakuto continued to whine.

But Oshitari remained firm and just stared on the others practicing from where they sat."Whining won't get you anywhere." He said, stoic. The red head made a face.

"Gakuto-sempai." Hiyoshi muttered to himself.

"What?" a glare.

"Nothing. I think I'm going to get myself a drink." Standing up, he got his towel from the side.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You going to the canteen?"

Gakuto was leaning away from his seat and across to his right in front of Oshitari to get a look at him. Hiyoshi shook his head. If his sempai really wanted ice cream, he should get it by himself. "I'm going to the fountain."

He heard a disappointed sound from behind him as he walked away but he didn't look back.

Gakuto turned to look at the sky only to flinch as the sun tried to blind him. "I guess I'll just have a drink too. At least it's nearer than the canteen." Decided, he stood up and patted Yuushi on the shoulder before going and following Hiyoshi's steps.

It was a hot day.

OOO

The water felt good. So good that after he drank it he splashed it all over his face and even wet his towel so that he could wipe the coolness into his arms and chest. He sighed happily and a slight smile graced his face. Even though he was still sweating from exhaustion from the game and the weather, the water was still great.

They still didn't know who their opponent was for the next match but for sure, he wanted to win his game- Just like he did a few minutes ago with that Natsu guy.

He was going to play good and the thought of it made him excited. He just wished that the guy he'd be playing with would be decent. Playing with a weak opponent is boring.

He looked at his side and saw the red water bottle that he had brought with him to fill with water. It was colored red. Just like his senpai Gakuto's flaming hair. He sighed. Why think of that so suddenly and randomly? Lately, he had been having random thoughts about his senpai and he wondered what brought forth this sudden habit. He wiped his face and looked up at the sunlight.

It's weird.

He heard footsteps coming from the direction he had come from earlier and the previous subject of his thoughts came walking by.

"Hey, Hiyoshi."

"Yes?"

Gakuto motioned at his water bottle. "That yours?"

Again, Hiyoshi replied with his affirmative. Without asking, Gakuto grabbed the bottle from the ledge beside him and proceeded to bring it towards his mouth and drank. Hiyoshi stared for a few seconds before reality sunk in.

"Hey!"

"What?" He was given a smug face.

"I just filled that you know."

"Then fill it again."

Hiyoshi sighed. Gakuto was playing with him again and currently, and feeling a bit weird, he didn't feel like arguing. He reached out an open palm. "Give it back." Gakuto obliged and watched him as he refilled his bottle for the second time.

Green eyes were burning holes in him. At least that's what he felt they were doing, making him tense up a bit and move just a tiny bit more awkward than he normally would. He decided to take it silently. After all, refilling a water bottle shouldn't take that long.

"—in sunlight."

Hiyoshi looked up, hearing only the traces of what the tennis acrobat said. He got too involved with his thoughts. "Say again?"

Gakuto gave him a wide-eyed look and turned his head so that only the side of his face could be seen. A slight blush covered a portion of his face. "I said you're glistening in the sunlight. You better wipe the water off your face better! Geez!"

With that, his senpai ran away.

The weird feeling that he had been having strengthened and he coughed as he felt warmer all of a sudden. His senpai was really weird. Maybe that was why he was making him feel weird too.

Feeling the water overflow from his water bottle and to his fingers, he quickly closed the fountain.

O_O O_O O_O O_O O_OO_O O_O O_O O_O O_OO_O O_O O_O O_O O_OO_O O_O O_O O_O O_OO_O O_O O_O O_O O_OO_O O_O O_O O_O

A/N: So here it is !*smile* This could act as a one shot or a starter for a longer fic but I'm not really sure if I'll be doing said fic. I wish you enjoyed this though , even if it's a bit short.

I actually got the idea of pairing them up when I watched the OVA(or was it the championship?) of PoT and got to watch the scene(SPOILER ALERT!!!!!) with the two of them going together to a place where couples would usually go to. Hiyoshi then pointed it out and then Gakuto got awkward (blushed, I think?). Well, that was just IT for me.

I hope to have fun with you guys!

R&R


End file.
